Sisterly Stirrings
by Maddeline Bonnefoy-Kirkland
Summary: Haruka's side of episode 96, loosely based off of the German version, and off of roleplay. - She couldn't understand what she felt for this girl, and yet... She knew it had something to do with the Silver Millennium. -


She should have been paying attention. She should have been on guard. She should have thought it through before just racing through the shopping district of Juuban. She knew that. But with the wind rushing past her, the speed of the bike at her fingertips, and the dreams she had been having lately on her mind… She was distracted, and not paying too much attention. In hindsight, perhaps her arrogance has also played a role; she was sure she could make it fine, and without hurting anyone. Her skills were above that, after all.

She was wrong.

The crash – if it could be called that – was accompanied by a flash of green-gold eyes before her vision. _"Onee-chan!"_ She'd blinked, and it was over. The vision gone, she checked over those she had all but run over.

"I'm sorry! You okay?"

As they reassured her that they were fine, she removed her helmet and dismounted her bike. She'd turned it off quickly enough, and nudged the kickstand down more out of habit than really thinking. The blonde, the moon-face girl – Usagi Tsukino – affirmed that she wasn't hurt, but the elder girl was already concerning herself with the brunette.

"Your hand's bleeding."

Even as the brunette – Makoto Kino – said that she was okay, Haruka was removing the scarf from her neck to bind up the bloody scrape. She didn't know why, but there was a sense of anguish at this girl's injury, one she couldn't explain. It must have showed on her face – damn her mask for slipping at a time like this – because Makoto once again reassured that she was fine. Then, the two locked eyes.

Haruka got the feeling that Makoto was seeing something else, but the blonde herself saw flecks of gold superimposed within those emerald eyes (oddly the exact mirror of her own) and felt protectiveness well up within her. She ignored it, and broke eye contact. Standing, she bit the two good-bye, replaced her helmet upon her head, and got back on her bike. Turning it on, she revved the engine, and drove off.

She dreamed about gold-flecked green eyes, and injuries bound with scarves that night.

* * *

><p>Some days later, she and Michiru were out for a drive, when they came upon Makoto and Usagi again. The four exchanged pleasantries, before the elder blonde felt the strange need to get to know this girl more.<p>

"I'd like to ask you… Would you mind coming with us for a bit?"

She couldn't resist accompanying the words with her usual flirtatious wink, and laughed mentally when Makoto blushed. Makoto said she would love to, but Usagi seemed insensed. She said that there would be problems, and that Makoto should think before doing this. Haruka questioned what problems should be, when two girls when on a drive together – there was a note of challenge in her words. Usagi blushed crimson, and stuttered that she hadn't meant it in that way.

The racer smirked. "Well, then there's no problem. We won't keep her too long, promise. So, you coming or not?" Makoto replied that she was, and got in, much to the other blonde's worry. It didn't take long for them to reach the busier, faster-going streets of Tokyo; the optimal place to talk. Of course, first, the blonde felt that introductions were in order.

"This is Kaioh Michiru; she's my classmate."

"I see… What class are you two in – I mean, what grade?"

Haruka caught the look Michiru shot her – _tell her nothing_ – and lied easily. "We're first year high school students." In reality, they were fourth years.

"Really? Then, how can you have a car? First years aren't old enough to drive…"

_Shit, I knew she would ask that…_ "I got my license in America. That's why I have a car." Again the lie rolled off of her tongue easily, though she had had to rake her brain for a country that allowed sixteen-year-old's – as they were supposed to be – licenses.

Searching for a normal topic of conversation, she commented Makoto's earrings. She'd turned back to the girl only to see another image superimposed over her own – tanner, leaner, green-gold eyes rather than plain green, but with the same earrings in her ears. Vaguely, she remembered giving such a pair to someone, though she was sure she had never done so.

"Yes, t-thank you… Um, you… said you wanted to ask me something?"

"Right, sorry. Excuse me if I'm too forward. As to what I wanted to know…" Haruka shrugged a bit, feeling a bit embarrassed. She didn't let it show on her face, though. "I just wanted to get to know you better, that's all."

Makoto blushed and laughed nervously.

The nearer they got to the port, the more the wind screamed in the blonde's ears. Something would happen, soon, this night, if her element were correct. But, of course, it was always correct. And then, she remembered why else she should be close to this girl. Their enemies wished to have her pure hear, and the talisman that could reside within. The three conversed at the railing for a bit, and then Makoto moved away to answer a phone call from a friend.

And then, moments later, the daimon was back. Haruka put up the act of just being the concerned tough girl, and allowed herself and Michiru to get smacked around. As soon as scrutiny was off of them, they henshined, and then rejoined the scene, though only to watch. Again, the heart crystal was not a talisman. Interestingly, Uranus felt herself relived; she stuffed the emotion down. She had no use for such things, especially not when their mission was paramount.

The fight with Jupiter… It was different than she had expected it to be. No, she hadn't really expected more of a challenge – all the Inner Senshi were weak – but… It felt almost as if she had fought with the green-clad Senshi before, though not for any real reason, and with no intent to hurt. It confused her, but she couldn't figure out why. As quickly as they could, she and Michiru played unconscious.

When Makoto hugged her, and then smiled and said she was glad that Haruka was alright, the blonde couldn't help but wonder why she felt warm all of a sudden… Why she wanted to protect this girl's happiness… Why she wanted to see that this girl was always safe, even if it cost her life…

She was haunted by green eyes the exact mirror of her own for a handful of months after that.

And when she was restored to life by Pluto, her talisman in hand, Haruka couldn't help but weep for what she now knew, and what she feared Makoto would never know.

* * *

><p>AN: Soooo... I was watching episode 96 in German, and the idea came over based upon roleplay, but with reality for the SM-verse mixed in there was well. I hope you guys like it!

~Haru.


End file.
